Love is Our Resistance
by Evangeline Black
Summary: Song-fic ! Couple principal : Sterek / Couples secondaires : Scott/Kira Jackson/Lydia Boyd/Erica Isaac/Allison et peut-être d'autres. / Résumé : Concert d'un groupe de rock et After avec nos héros de Teen Wolf. (cover not be me)


**Hello chers lecteurs !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci de venir lire ce petit OS. J'ai longtemps hésité, mais je pense que de cette histoire va naître plusieurs OS dans le même genre, basés sur cette trame. Ils resteront indépendants les uns des autres pour plus de facilité de lecture, d'autant plus qu'ils ne tourneront pas tous autour du couple Stiles et Derek. Je préciserai à chaque fois le couple et je ferais une petite fiche comme vous avez en dessous. Mais là encore, rien n'est sûr, car rien n'est écrit (lol)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 _Note à part : Pour les lecteurs de « A l'Ombre de ton Crépuscule », le chapitre est en cours de correction. Je m'excuse (et m'excuserai sur le chapitre publié) pour cet énorme retard._

* * *

 **Couples principaux :** Derek x Stiles, Scott x Kira.

 **Couples secondaires :** Isaac x Alisson, Boyd x Erica, Jackson x Lydia.

 **Genre :** Song-fic, Romance.

 **Résumé :** À la suite d'un concert, le groupe profite de l'After. Chacun a sa manière de la passer. Sex, Drug and Rock'n'Roll ! _(et j n'ai jamais eu si peu d'inspiration pour un résumé...)_

 **Crédits :** Le titre de cet OS vient de la chanson Resistance de MUSE. Les chansons utilisées ou citées sont Animals de Maroon 5, Starlight de MUSE, Hysteria de MUSE et Pour Some Sugar on Me version Rock of Ages. La traduction des paroles n'est pas de moi, mais du site paroles-musique POINT com, sauf pour Hysteria où j'ai apporté quelques modifications, l'aidant du site iwantthethruth POINT fr et surtout de ma chère bêta-lectrice Maioulle ! Donc si certaines phrases ne sont pas du mot pour mot, c'est parce que l'on a pris la décision de traduire dans un certain sens. Les personnages utilisés appartiennent à la série Teen Wolf. Je ne fais que les emprunter ! Le reste vient de mon imagination.

 **Note :** Je vous conseille d'écouter les musiques pendant que vous lirez cet OS. Pour Animals de Maroon 5, vous pouvez utiliser le clip ; pour Hysteria, je vous conseille vivement le live à Rome, car je me suis énormément inspirée de leur show ; pour Pour Some Sugar on Me, je me suis basée sur la version de Rock of Ages, interprétée par Tom Cruise.

 **Note 2 :** L'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. A consommer avec modération.

* * *

La salle était pleine à craquer. Les discussions allaient de bon train : certains se remémoraient le concert précédent, d'autres lançaient des suppositions sur celui auquel ils allaient assister. Pas mal de personnes avaient revêtu un tee-shirt ou un débardeur à l'effigie du groupe et certains venaient même d'autres pays pour les voir si on en croyait les divers drapeaux les divers drapeaux qu'ils avaient dans les mains. D'autres encore avaient fait des pancartes du style « I love you Red Wolves » ou « Scott You're my Starlight » et autres messages pour les membres. La tension montait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Dans cinq minutes, la première partie allait commencer, mais le public attendait avec impatience leur groupe, celui pour lequel ils avaient payé. Les derniers techniciens sur la scène terminèrent leurs réglages et quittèrent les lieux. Le début de la soirée était proche.

Dans les coulisses, le groupe finissait de se préparer. Un des membres était prêt avant tous les autres, car il faisait la première partie en solo, voulant démarrer une carrière de son côté. Le groupe avait convenu qu'il pourrait faire les premières parties et essayer de continuer tout seul si c'était ce qu'il désirait et si le public le lui permettait. On pouvait faire beaucoup de choses avec un clavier, un pad et un ordinateur, mais il fallait également que cela plaise. Ça, c'était une autre histoire. Finissant une petite bouteille d'eau, le jeune homme prit la direction de la scène, prêt à mettre une ambiance de folie. Il était confiant et sûr de lui, convaincu qu'il pouvait très bien réussir sans les autres. Ses cheveux courts et châtains en pique lui donnaient un côté coiffé-décoiffé, son visage était assez carré et ses yeux bleus étaient perçants. Il avait une carrure sportive, montrant qu'il s'entretenait très bien. Sa chemise blanche laissait deviner cela et son Jean's épousait ses formes. Sa tenue sobre était décontractée grâce aux baskets à ses pieds. Soudain, un jeune homme brun, cheveux bouclés, teint hâlé, l'interpella, le stoppant dans sa progression.

« Hey Jackson ! Surtout éclate-toi et met le paquet.

\- Comme d'habitude McCall, rétorqua le prénommé avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Frimeur. »

Scott McCall, le leader du groupe, sourit au pianiste et retourna ensuite dans les loges. Soufflant un bon coup pour évacuer un peu de pression, Jackson Whittemore laissa une technicienne lui mettre une oreillette avec un micro, effectuer les derniers réglages et le jeune homme monta sur scène.

La foule se réveilla instantanément. Voir le jeune homme sur scène était une surprise de taille et toutes les fans du pianiste se mirent à hurler de façon très aiguë. Faisant signe à la foule, Jackson se mit derrière ses platines, son clavier à sa droite et commença à jouer après avoir ouvert son ordinateur portable. Le public était réactif et cela promettait pour la suite.

Après quarante-cinq minutes de show, le reste du groupe monta sur scène, tandis que la table de mixage et le clavier électronique étaient déplacés. Au premier plan, de gauche à droite, on avait le bassiste, le chanteur et le guitariste. Au second plan, la batterie était centrée, bien derrière le chanteur mais surélevée, et le pianiste. Chacun prit sa place et Scott fut le dernier à monter sur scène, chantant les premières paroles.

« **Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

 _Chérie, ce soir je te chasse_

 **Hunt you down eat you alive**

 _Je te traque, te mange vivante_

 **Just like animals**

 _Comme des animaux_

 **Animals**

 _Animaux_

 **Like animals-mals**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide**

 _Tu crois peut-être pouvoir te cacher_

 **I can smell your scent for miles**

 _Je peux sentir ton odeur à des kilomètres_

 **Just like animals**

 _Comme des animaux_

 **Animals**

 _Animaux_

 **Like animals-mals**

 **Baby, I'm**

 _Chérie, je suis_ »

Les derniers mots firent écho avec le public, remonté à bloc. Le jeune McCall mit le micro sur le pied et les premières notes de batterie, de basse et de guitare s'enchaînèrent.

« **So what you're trying to do to me**

 _Alors qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire_

 **It's like we can't stop we're enemies**

 _C'est comme si on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, nous sommes ennemis_

 **But we get along when I'm inside you**

 _Mais on s'entend bien quand je suis en toi_

 **You're like a drug that's killing me**

 _Tu es comme une drogue qui me tue_

 **I cut you out entirely**

 _Je te découpe de haut en bas_

 **But I get so high when I'm inside you**

 _Mais je plane tellement quand je suis en toi_ »

Isaac Lahey, le bassiste, accentua la fin des phrases. Il avait une voix assez grave pour donner un effet à la voix de Scott. Il avait le même ton, mais sur une note différente. Le bassiste était assez grand, les cheveux blonds et bouclés, un visage sympathique mais légèrement abattu, habillé d'un simple tee-shirt, d'un Jean bleu clair délavé et de Converses.

« **Yeah you can start over you can run free**

 _Ouais tu peux recommencer à zéro, tu peux t'enfuir_

 **You can find other fish in the sea**

 _Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés_

 **You can pretend it's meant to be**

 _Tu peux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé_

 **But you can't stay away from me**

 _Mais tu ne peux rester loin de moi_

 **I can still hear you making that sound**

 _Je peux toujours t'entendre faire ce bruit_

 **Taking me down rolling on the ground**

 _Qui me fait rouler sur le sol_

 **You can pretend that it was me**

 _Tu peux faire comme si c'était moi_

 **But no**

 _Mais non_ »

Le chanteur attrapa le micro et se déplaça sur scène. Il alla tout d'abord vers le guitariste, balayant la foule de son regard brillant. Il ne regardait personne en particulier, son esprit avait mis une sorte d'hologramme de sa petite amie, Kira, et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en coin entre deux phrases. Cette chanson était propre au groupe, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Kira depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée il y a deux ans maintenant. C'était animal entre eux.

« **Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

 _Chérie, ce soir je te chasse_

 **Hunt you down eat you alive**

 _Je te traque, te mange vivante_

 **Just like animals**

 _Comme des animaux_

 **Animals**

 _Animaux_

 **Like animals-mals**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide**

 _Tu crois peut-être pouvoir te cacher_

 **I can smell your scent for miles**

 _Je peux sentir ton odeur à des kilomètres_

 **Just like animals**

 _Comme des animaux_

 **Animals**

 _Animaux_

 **Like animals-mals**

 **Baby, I'm**

 _Chérie, je suis_ »

Scott retourna au centre de la scène pour le refrain. Isaac et le guitariste l'accompagnèrent au chant sur la partie « Just like Animals, Animals, Like Animals ». Le public s'ajouta, vivant l'instant comme si c'était un rêve éveillé. La fosse était noire de monde et la salle pleine à craquer d'après ce que le groupe arrivait à distinguer entre les jeux de lumières.

« **So if I run it's not enough**

 _Alors si je cours, ce n'est pas assez_

 **You're still in my head forever stuck**

 _Tu es toujours dans mes pensées, coincée à tout jamais_

 **So you can do what you wanna do**

 _Alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux faire_

 **I love your lies I'll eat 'em up**

 _J'aime tes mensonges, je les dévorerai_

 **But don't deny the animal**

 _Mais tu ne peux pas renier l'animal_

 **That comes alive when I'm inside you**

 _Qui revient à la vie quand je suis en toi_ »

Le leader reprit le micro en main et se dirigea vers le bassiste cette fois-ci. En y réfléchissant bien, cette chanson était faite pour tous les membres du groupe. Vernon Boyd, le batteur, avait tellement flirté avec son garde du corps qu'ils sortaient finalement ensemble. C'était une belle jeune femme blonde maîtrisant parfaitement le ju-jitsu qui s'appelait Erica Reyes. Boyd était un jeune homme à la peau brune, les cheveux très courts, bâti comme un joueur de football américain. En public, ils restaient professionnels. C'était perturbant d'ailleurs, car il suffisait de les voir une fois en privé pour se rendre compte que ça devait être un supplice lorsqu'ils ne devaient pas être trop près l'un de l'autre. On ne pouvait même pas faire la comparaison avec une moule et son rocher, c'était au-delà.

« **Yeah you can start over you can run free**

 _Ouais tu peux recommencer à zéro, tu peux t'enfuir_

 **You can find other fish in the sea**

 _Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés_

 **You can pretend it's meant to be**

 _Tu peux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé_

 **But you can't stay away from me**

 _Mais tu ne peux rester loin de moi_

 **I can still hear you making that sound**

 _Je peux toujours t'entendre faire ce bruit_

 **Taking me down rolling on the ground**

 _Qui me fait rouler sur le sol_

 **You can pretend that it was me**

 _Tu peux faire comme si c'était moi_

 **But no**

 _Mais non_ »

Pour Isaac, c'était autre chose. Allison Argent sortait avec Scott au départ, c'était la première petite amie du leader. Il était très nerveux et voulait être parfait pour elle. Résultat, il lui mentait. La jeune femme lui pardonna une fois, lui donnant une seconde chance, mais Scott la gâcha et elle le quitta. Quelques mois plus tard, le blond et la jeune femme se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et commencèrent à se fréquenter. Le chanteur le prit très mal et le groupe faillit ne pas s'en remettre. C'était sans compter l'aide de Stiles. Le jeune homme avait réussi à faire entendre raison à son meilleur ami et les choses s'étaient calmées. C'était un peu grâce à lui que Scott rencontra Kira d'ailleurs et sans s'en rendre compte, le brun bouclé tomba éperdument amoureux de la jolie asiatique. Depuis, les choses allaient mieux et Isaac et Allison pouvaient vivre leur idylle devant les membres du groupe.

« **Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

 _Chérie, ce soir je te chasse_

 **Hunt you down eat you alive**

 _Je te traque, te mange vivante_

 **Just like animals**

 _Comme des animaux_

 **Animals**

 _Animaux_

 **Like animals-mals**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide**

 _Tu crois peut-être pouvoir te cacher_

 **I can smell your scent for miles**

 _Je peux sentir ton odeur à des kilomètres_

 **Just like animals**

 _Comme des animaux_

 **Animals**

 _Animaux_

 **Like animals-mals**

 **Baby, I'm**

 _Chérie, je suis_ »

Quant à Jackson, il sortait avec Lydia Martin, une jeune femme rousse pulpeuse et plus intelligente qu'au premier abord. Ils étaient ensemble depuis la seconde, et ce malgré les réguliers conflits. Ils se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. C'était à se demander comment deux personnalités aussi fortes arrivaient à trouver l'idéal dans l'autre. Surtout que la jeune femme faisait autant de crises de jalousie envers le pianiste que lui envers les garçons à qui elle adressait la parole. Tout était un prétexte pour sortir les crocs.

« **Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie**

 _Ne mens pas, pas, pas, pas_

 **You can't deny, ny ny ny**

 _Tu ne peux pas renier, nier, nier, nier_

 **That beast inside, side side side**

 _La bête à l'intérieur, rieur, rieur, rieur_

 **Yeah yeah yeah** »

Mais le couple le plus discret restait celui du guitariste. Lui aussi était tombé dans les bras de son garde du corps, mais c'était loin d'être une blonde à la forte poitrine qui protégeait Boyd le jour et lui faisait des câlins la nuit. Si au départ il n'arrivait pas à encadrer son protecteur, il reconnut des mois plus tard qu'il n'en était pas moins attiré depuis le premier jour. Pas d'affection ni d'amour, mais de colère et d'énervement. Il l'horripilait plus que nécessaire. Peu à peu, sans s'en rendre compte, ses sentiments se transformèrent. Les attentions de son garde du corps eurent raison de lui.

« **No girl don't lie, lie lie lie**

 _Non chérie ne mens pas, pas, pas, pas_

 **You can't deny, ny ny ny**

Tu ne peux pas renier, nier, nier, nier

 **The beast inside, side side side**

 _La bête à l'intérieur, rieur, rieur, rieur_

 **Yeah yeah yeah** »

Stiles Stilinski n'était jamais sorti avec un homme, juste un baiser par curiosité, mais là, c'était loin d'être comme au lycée. C'était transcendant. Il lui faisait battre le cœur à un rythme inconnu, une mélodie que lui seul produisait. Son corps tremblotait lorsqu'il l'apercevait, frissonnait lorsqu'il osait le caresser, s'embrasait lorsqu'il le touchait réellement. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire tout ce qui le transperçait lorsque Derek Hale le regardait, lui souriait légèrement - et nom de Dieu que ces moments étaient rares et précieux -, le frôlait discrètement, le caressait doucement, le touchait avec son souffle et ses paroles. Sa voix grave lui donnait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale et plus encore lorsque c'était lors de leurs relations intimes - outre à son petit ami, jamais Stiles n'avouerait qu'il aimait particulièrement lorsque Derek le mordillait dans le cou ou sur l'épaule ; il le nierait même si sa peau disait le contraire.

« **Yo... Whoa... Whoa...**

 **Just like animals, Animals, Like animals**

 _Juste comme des animaux, Animaux, Comme des animaux_

 **Just like animals (yeah...), Animals (yeah...)**

 **Like animals (yeah...), Ow…** »

La basse et la guitare s'étaient arrêtées, laissant le rythme à la batterie et divers sons au piano. Un rythme cardiaque s'élevait comme si la salle de concert s'était transformée en cet organe palpitant, un cœur géant. Chacun des membres du groupe s'approcha de son micro et dans une synchronisation parfaite, le groupe hurla tels des loups au clair de Lune. La foule suivit, formant une sorte de meute réunie avant que Scott se remette à chanter. Ils n'avaient pas volé leur nom de groupe !

« **Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

 _Chérie, ce soir je te chasse_

 **Hunt you down eat you alive**

 _Je te traque, te mange vivante_

 **Just like animals**

 _Comme des animaux_

 **Animals**

 _Animaux_

 **Like animals-mals**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide**

 _Tu crois peut-être pouvoir te cacher_

 **I can smell your scent for miles**

 _Je peux sentir ton odeur à des kilomètres_

 **Just like animals**

 _Comme des animaux_

 **Animals**

 _Animaux_

 **Like animals-mals**

 **Baby, I'm**

 _Chérie, je suis_ »

La guitare et la basse reprirent vie et Isaac récita le refrain tandis que le chanteur se cassait la voix sur des passages du couplet. On aurait dit un loup qui poursuivait ses hurlements, sa voix montant dans les aigus à chaque fin de phrase. Stiles épaulait le bassiste en chantant certains passages, plus pour faire écho.

« **Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie**

 _Ne mens pas, pas, pas, pas_

 **You can't deny, ny ny ny**

 _Tu ne peux pas renier, nier, nier, nier_

 **That beast inside, side side side**

 _La bête à l'intérieur, rieur, rieur, rieur_

 **Yeah yeah yeah**

 **No girl don't lie, lie lie lie**

 _Non chérie ne mens pas, pas, pas, pas_

 **You can't deny, ny ny ny**

 _Tu ne peux pas renier, nier, nier, nier_

 **The beast inside, side side side**

 _La bête à l'intérieur, rieur, rieur, rieur_

 **Yeah yeah yeah** »

La chanson se termina et la foule cria d'enthousiasme, enflammée par cette première chanson. Les prénoms des membres du groupe furent hurlés par quelques fans, arrachant un sourire à chaque jeune homme. Jamais ils ne s'y feraient. Sauf Jackson peut-être. Scott s'approcha du bord de la scène et demanda à la foule si elle allait bien ce soir. Un « Yeah » prolongé lui répondit et il poursuivit en disant qu'il allait bien aussi et qu'il était content d'être ici ce soir, tout comme le reste du groupe. La musique suivante débuta après quatre coups de baguettes du batteur.

oOoOoOo

C'était électrisant. Cela faisait bientôt quatre ans qu'ils arrivaient à vivre de leur passion pour la musique et leur popularité ne faisait que croître. Grâce à cela, ils avaient pu réserver la plus grande salle de concert du pays deux jours d'affilé, et complète par-dessus le marché. C'était une nouvelle case cochée dans leur liste de réussites. Cela les poussait à continuer de progresser, à aller au-delà de leurs acquis afin de pouvoir recommencer l'année prochaine ou peut-être dans deux ans. La salle était immense et adaptée pour les concerts, ce qui était aussi agréable pour le public que pour le groupe. Ils avaient pu pour la première fois rajouter une allée perpendiculaire à la scène, séparant la fosse en deux, mais sans la couper.

Scott se retira de la scène, laissant Stiles, Isaac, Jackson et Boyd. Ils avaient étonné le public en laissant Isaac chanter tandis que Scott et Stiles n'intervenaient que pour certains couplets.

« En exclusivité ce soir, voici une autre chanson de notre prochain album, dit Stiles en observant le public. Elle s'appelle Hysteria. »

Maintenant, c'était à son tour. Une exclue, qu'il dédiait silencieusement à quelqu'un, car c'était Stiles qui l'avait composée et écrite. Cette personne l'observait d'ailleurs discrètement depuis un côté de la scène. Le jeune homme se déplaça sur le plateau, continuant de jouer d'une manière lente, la basse suivant le rythme. La batterie s'était tue et le pad émettait quelques sons de temps à autres. Isaac rejoignit Stiles sur la scène dans la fosse, se mettant face à face. On aurait pu croire à une sorte de duel, mais cela ressemblait plus à une danse pour les oreilles. Une mélodie qu'ils calaient à l'improviste, car les notes venaient d'elles-mêmes, sans être parfaitement définies. C'était ça aussi, faire un concert, se lâcher complètement et laisser son côté artistique prendre le dessus. Les notes de la guitare étaient plus aiguës pour se démarquer un peu plus de la basse, donnant l'eau à la bouche aux fans qui étaient de plus en plus impatients. Puis, Stiles marcha vers la scène principale tandis qu'Isaac s'avança un peu plus vers le bout de la scène et après une note et quelques coups de baguettes du batteur, la basse seule lança le rythme de la nouvelle chanson. Le guitariste pointa le dos du bassiste en même temps que les premières notes s'élevèrent et se plaça au centre de la scène, à la place de Scott. Sa main commença alors à gratter les cordes sur un ton presque grinçant et son regard se dirigea vers son garde du corps, qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes à peine, mais cela suffisait au jeune guitariste pour donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il se détourna et joua quelques notes sur le même rythme que la basse et se stoppa, laissant sa voix s'élever.

« **It's bugging me**

 _Ça me tape sur les nerfs_

 **Grating me**

 _M'irrite_

 **And twisting me around**

 _Et ça me rend fou_ »

Et bien plus encore. Ça, ce n'était que les beaux jours. Si Stiles était complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de cet homme brun aux côtés grognons et trop professionnels, une part de lui-même était constamment énervée. Comment pouvait-il éprouver des sentiments si forts envers une personne ? C'était un tourbillon, une tornade, non, un cyclone ! C'était dévastateur.

« **Yeah I'm endlessly**

 _Ouais je me soumets_

 **Caving in**

 _Sans cesse_

 **And turning inside out**

 _Et ça me met sens dessus-dessous_ »

Mais il accueillait cela à bras ouvert. Il devait être à moitié masochiste, bien qu'avec un caractère comme le sien, il valait mieux s'accrocher. Stiles était complexe, mais rationnel et Derek restait simple et réfléchi, tout en étant parfois spontané. Ils s'attiraient, ils se désiraient, ils se complétaient.

« **Because I want it now**

 _Parce que je le veux maintenant_

 **I want it now**

 _Je le veux maintenant_

 **Give me your heart and your soul**

 _Donne-moi ton cœur et ton âme_ »

Le guitariste chanta cette dernière phrase en fermant les yeux. Bordel, il voulait tout de cet homme. Il lui apportait tellement, il rendait sa vie tellement plus belle, tellement plus vive, tellement meilleure qu'il voulait qu'il lui appartienne corps et âme et que cela dure ad vitam eternam. Il ferait tout pour l'obtenir. Il ne le lâcherait pas, jamais !

« **And I'm breaking out**

 _Et je m'évade_

 **I'm breaking out**

 _Je m'évade_

 **Last chance to lose control**

 _Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle_ »

Stiles n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations, elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il réfléchissait énormément, c'était presque un de ses défauts, et devenait parfois une vraie pile électrique. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Le jeune homme perdait le contrôle qu'il avait sur sa vie et il ne faisait rien pour le garder. Il laissait les choses se faire, essayant de ne rien brusquer. Il ne voulait ni obliger, ni ennuyer son petit-ami, bien que ce dernier savait à quel point le jeune homme avait besoin de bouger régulièrement.

« **Yeah it's holding me**

 _Ça me retient_

 **Morphing me**

 _Ça me transforme_

 **And forcing me to strive**

 _Et ça me force à lutter_ »

Au départ, il sortait avec Malia Tate, une jeune fille un peu brusque, franche et directe. Tout son contraire. Mais c'était sa première vraie relation et il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour qu'elle tienne. Puis, Derek était apparu au même moment que le début de sa carrière. S'il n'avait pas su que Malia et lui étaient cousins - mais loin d'être proches - il l'avait finalement découvert lorsque la jeune femme était allée voir le brun et qu'une dispute menaçait grandement d'éclater. Stiles n'avait pas compris et Malia l'avait finalement quitté, soit disant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Laquelle ? Celle où il était rarement là pour elle parce que le groupe bossait d'arrache-pied pour percer dans la musique ou les piques incessantes qu'il avait avec le garde du corps ? A cette époque, Derek avait pour partenaire Jordan Parrish, un jeune policier qui faisait dans la protection rapprochée pour finir ses fins de mois. C'étaient les parents de Jackson qui payaient gracieusement les services des gardes du corps, même s'ils n'avaient pas sorti un seul album.

« **To be endlessly**

 _Pour être sans cesse_

 **Cold within**

 _Froid à l'intérieur_

 **And dreaming I'm alive**

 _Et rêver que je suis vivant_ »

Le guitariste était au bord du gouffre après cette rupture et il ne se gênait pas pour rejeter la faute sur Derek, s'imaginant un tas de choses sur la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Malia. Puis, Scott lui avait fait une remarque qui l'avait perturbé au plus haut point : « Que tu sois content ou en colère, il y a toujours Derek dans l'histoire. C'est une obsession, mon pote ! ». Le pire dans cela ? Stiles lui avait donné raison. Il avait tenté d'oublier le brun, l'ignorant, mais ce dernier finissait par venir à lui de lui-même et son pessimisme était un cercle sans fin. Malia avait apporté un peu de joie, de spontanéité et une pointe de folie dans sa vie qu'il n'avait désormais plus. Sans elle, il trouvait que ses jours manquaient de quelque chose. Les membres du groupe étaient quasiment tous casés et ils avaient leur vie de leur côté, bien qu'ils passaient de bons moments ensemble. Mais il se sentait parfois vraiment seul. Finalement, il avait cédé. Stiles accueillait l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un de nouveau pour se sentir plus vivant. Le groupe avait percé et Derek était devenu son garde du corps personnel pour il ne savait quelle raison à l'époque.

« **Because I want it now**

 _Parce que je le veux maintenant_

 **I want it now**

 _Je le veux maintenant_

 **Give me your heart and your soul**

 _Donne-moi ton coeur et ton âme_

 **I'm not breaking down**

 _Et je ne m'effondre pas_

 **I'm breaking out**

 _Je m'évade_

 **Last chance to lose control**

 _Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle_ »

Il s'était mis à fréquenter des pubs sous l'œil discret du jeune Hale. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour gâcher sa soirée. Un soir, un jeune homme l'avait abordé et ils avaient discuté de longues heures en enfilant les verres. Stiles était à deux doigts d'être complètement saoul et c'était le but de l'inconnu : le faire boire à lui en faire oublier son nom. Lorsque Derek l'aperçut sur le trottoir, en train de se faire tripoter par un inconnu, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, l'inconnu s'était retrouvé à terre et Stiles en sécurité dans la voiture du brun. Cela avait été impulsif et irréfléchi, mais le jeune Stilinski avait analysé la scène à l'aide de son cerveau ankylosé par l'alcool et il en était venu à la conclusion que le brun ne le détestait pas autant qu'il le pensait. Pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassé pendant qu'il était en train de se faire cette réflexion sinon ? Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, mais c'était inutile. Derek, en l'embrassant, avait été explicite. Le jeune guitariste avait fait le reste, unissant leurs bouches à son tour, pleinement conscient malgré les effets de l'alcool sur son corps, et il avait perdu le contrôle dans cette magnifique Camaro noir brillante.

Stiles quitta le pied où le micro était clipsé, dégourdissant un peu ses jambes. Il était resté presque statique et maintenant, pour son solo de guitare, il bougeait de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, se baladant sur la scène. Les notes aiguës étaient électrisantes. Ses doigts caressaient les cordes, les pinçaient, tandis que son regard balayait la fosse. Le public appréciait sa chanson et une immense joie le fit sourire. Soudain, le rythme devint plus rapide et Stiles se laissa tomber à genoux, la bouche légèrement ouverte, de profil au public. Il vivait sa musique, mais là, il se mettait à genoux en face de Derek, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps que la chanson était pour lui. Les yeux noisette du guitariste se levèrent vers les coulisses et capturèrent un regard brillant d'affection. Un fin sourire tira sa bouche, fier de lui, et il se releva pour terminer sa chanson. Leur chanson.

« **And I want you now**

 _Et je te veux maintenant_

 **I want you now**

 _Je te veux maintenant_

 **I'll feel my heart implode**

 _Je vais sentir mon cœur imploser_ »

Cet organe palpitait à une telle vitesse que c'en était désagréable. Cet amour était douloureusement devenu vital en dépit du fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Ça ne changeait rien aux sentiments. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était au-delà du réel, au-delà du fait que ce soit deux hommes, l'amour n'avait pas cette limite. Elle n'en a aucune et il le hurlait plus qu'il ne le chantait.

« **And I'm breaking out**

 _Et je m'évade_

 **Escaping now**

 _Je m'échappe maintenant_

 **Feeling my faith erode**

 _Je sens ma foi s'éroder_ »

Il s'évadait dans son monde, dans leur monde. Ce n'était plus la gravité de la Terre qui maintenait Stiles au sol, ce n'était plus le Soleil qui illuminait sa vie, ce n'était plus la Lune qui veillait sur lui la nuit, ce n'étaient plus les saisons qui influençaient ses humeurs et qui jouaient avec sa santé. C'était Derek. Il était devenu sa gravité, son Soleil, sa Lune, ses saisons dans l'année. Il était tout pour lui.

Isaac enchaîna rapidement les dernières notes à la basse et la musique se termina. Ils refirent quelques notes avec Boyd et clôturèrent la chanson du guitariste, faisant revenir Scott sur scène. Stiles lança un regard vers les loges, sous les cris enthousiastes du public, mais son garde du corps n'était plus là. Le concert reprit.

* * *

Avec la circulation catastrophique, le groupe n'arriva à l'hôtel qu'à minuit et demi. Ils avaient réservé un hôtel quatre étoiles en centre-ville, qui disposait une sorte de salle des fêtes insonorisée. C'était parfait pour faire la fête !

Sans même prendre le temps de se rafraîchir, le groupe de jeunes escortés par leurs gardes du corps s'y dirigea et Jackson s'occupa tout de suite de mettre de la musique, épaulé par Boyd qui avait la secrète mission de lui faire mettre des musiques qu'Erica aimait. Pendant ce temps, Scott, Isaac et Stiles avaient encerclé le buffet, en bons estomacs sur pattes. Leur manager et une bonne partie de l'équipe technique s'incrustèrent à la fête, mais cela n'était pas du tout gênant. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour qu'Allison, Kira et Lydia se joignent à eux.

A peine Scott eût-il fini son premier verre que Kira l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Stiles et Isaac se moquèrent de lui, pouffant, mais le bassiste déchanta bien vite en se faisant trainer par Allison. Là, le guitariste éclata de rire, récoltant un regard noir du blond, avant de mettre un toast dans sa bouche. Au fur et à mesure, la piste se remplit et même s'il se retrouvait seul parce que chacun était avec sa moitié, cela ne dérangea pas le jeune homme. Derek était bien trop professionnel pour quitter son mur et danser avec lui. Pourtant, Stiles savait qu'il dansait, ça leur était arrivé de s'éclater dans un bar, bougeant comme des gens normaux sur une musique plus ou moins tendance. L'une de ses mains amena son verre de bière à sa bouche, buvant quelques gorgées. Son petit ami ne pouvait peut-être pas danser, mais il n'allait pas se priver. Ses yeux noisette captèrent le regard brillant de son garde du corps et après un sourire en coin, il but d'une traite le reste de sa bière. Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête et il allait s'amuser à l'appliquer.

Posant son verre sur la table, il se joignit à la foule, se mettant à danser. En fonction du rythme, Stiles sauta plus qu'il ne dansait, mais il ne manquait jamais une occasion de rouler des hanches. Sa tête se tourna vers son garde du corps, qui était dans son dos, voulant voir s'il le regardait. C'était encore mieux que cela : il le dévorait avec les yeux. Le guitariste le savait, car Derek avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il était provoqué par le musicien et il essayait de garder contenance. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles et il continua de danser.

Il ne quitta la piste que pour s'hydrater un peu. S'hydrate-t-on vraiment avec de la bière ? Il semblerait, mais on avait également de plus en plus chaud. Tout à coup, une musique lui vint à l'esprit et il fallait absolument qu'il la mette. Sans demander l'autorisation à Jackson, qui était trop occupé à dévorer le cou de Lydia à moitié caché dans un coin de la salle, il alla jusqu'à l'ordinateur et chercha la chanson. Il la trouva et la plaça dans la playlist, juste après la musique qui animait la salle. Attrapant un verre, il but quelques gorgées de bière et observa Derek. Il lui sourit, montrant quelques dents et le brun en costume fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Et lorsque les premières notes de guitare s'élevèrent avec les paroles « Love is like a bomb », Derek sût qu'il avait raison.

Le guitariste fut sur la piste de danse en quelques enjambées et criant des « Hey ! » comme les autres avant de se déhancher sur le premier couplet. Néanmoins, ce fut lorsque le refrain commença que le cœur de Derek rata un battement.

« **Pour some sugar on me**

 _Verse un peu de sucre sur moi_

 **Ohh, in the name of love**

 _Ohh, au nom de l'amour_

 **Pour some sugar on me**

 _Verse un peu de sucre sur moi_

 **C'mon, fire me up**

 _Allez, allume-moi_

 **Pour your sugar on me**

 _Verse ton sucre sur moi_

 **Oh, I can't get enough**

 _Oh, je n'en aurais jamais assez_ »

Tout en chantant ces paroles (même s'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la voix de Stiles, le mouvement de ses lèvres montrait clairement qu'il chantait), le guitariste releva le pan de son tee-shirt, caressant du bout de ses doigts la peau de ses abdominaux non marqués. Il dévoila la fine ligne de poil qui allait de son nombril à sous sa ceinture, tout en se penchant légèrement en arrière. Derek déglutit. C'était lui qui l'allumait et non l'inverse ! Son regard clair passa le long de ce torse, dévoilé légèrement pendant quelques secondes, et s'arrêta au niveau du Jean's avant de remonter au niveau du visage. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Stiles se lécha les lèvres.

Chantant de temps à autres la tête en arrière, il revenait toujours dans sa position pour observer le garde du corps. À chaque refrain, il refit le même manège, plaçant même son autre main sur son aine. Bordel. C'était une invitation à la débauche et le brun fut étonné d'être le seul à capter cette danse des plus sensuelles.

La chanson se termina et après un sourire, Stiles retourna auprès du buffet. Il mangea un des derniers toasts rescapés et but la fin de son verre de bière. À force de boire autant, sa vessie était pleine et il se dirigea donc vers les toilettes sur un côté de la salle. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à se faire plaquer contre le mur carrelé en sortant de la cabine, sa bouche agressée par celle de son petit ami. Il entoura son cou de ses bras, rapprochant ce corps musclé contre lui et participa activement au baiser. Il avait plus qu'envie de lui et d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, il n'était pas le seul. Son petit manège avait eu l'effet escompté et le guitariste en était très fier. Un léger sourire déforma sa bouche pendant l'échange et s'élargit lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Si tu crois que je vais simplement céder à tes désirs sans me venger, tu rêves ! lui dit Derek, souriant légèrement en coin.

\- C'est une menace ? demanda Stiles en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non, une promesse. »

La respiration du plus jeune se stoppa net. Bordel. Ça l'excitait plus que ça ne l'inquiétait. Était-ce inquiétant ?

Sans broncher le moins du monde, Stiles suivit Derek qui, main dans la main (cette expression ne fonctionne que si le sujet est pluriel. La main dans la sienne ?), lui fit quitter les toilettes, puis la salle et l'entraîna dans la cabine d'ascenseur. Derek n'avait qu'une hâte : que cet ascenseur mette plein gaz pour arriver plus vite à l'étage du plus jeune et lui faire passer une très bonne nuit. C'était sans compter la venue d'un couple de sexagénaires, qui monta dans la même cabine qu'eux. Fort heureusement, ils descendirent au quatrième étage. Une fois les portes de nouveau closes, le garde du corps n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sauta sur le plus jeune, le plaquant sur la paroi, les mains sur ses hanches, calant son bassin contre celui de son homologue. Leur bouche se dévorèrent de nouveau, Stiles lâchant de fins gémissements de temps à autres. Il se retenait, il le savait, il le sentait et ça lui plaisait d'autant plus. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent sur leur étage et pour eux la nuit se poursuivit jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire._

 _xoxo_


End file.
